MADAGASCAR: La Primera Noche
by Angel P. Furry
Summary: Historia situada en la primera película. Alex, Gloria, Marty y Nelman disfrutan de su primera noche en los territorios salvajes de Madagacar. El ambiente amigable cambiará a uno muy candente cuando el postre llegue. Descubrirán que el lado salvaje puede ser muy placentero.


Hola a todos,

Les presento mi primer fanfic con contenido explicito tomando ahora como protagonistas a los personajes de Madagascar. Es corto pero efectivo. La trama se sitúa en la primera noche de estos cuatro animales en una isla de Madagascar, la primera película para ser exactos. Si no te gustan las escenas de sexo entonces no te recomiendo esta lectura, pero si te aventuras a leerla, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo estuve haciéndola.

Espero les guste y cualquier comentario [constructivo] es bienvenido.

* * *

><p>No sería la primera vez ni la última en que Marty y Alex discutían al punto de exasperar a sus demás amigos. Claro que ahora su discusión llevaba días y las consecuencias de sus acciones los llevaron a perder su casa en Nueva York para terminar en una playa de la salvaje Madagascar.<p>

Alex, siempre orgulloso, al principio se negaba a aceptar la nueva oportunidad que el destino le presentaba. Su enojo y desesperación por regresar a casa pronto les colmó la paciencia a los amigos que lo apoyaban. Nelman se fue al "lado divertido" y Gloria lo siguió. Alex permaneció solo por un buen rato antes de rectificar su trato hacia sus mejores amigos y prefirió tragarse el orgullo antes que la soledad.

La noche en Madagascar era hermosa. Una noche de tintes azules oscuros y destellos brillantes de cientos de estrellas dejaban boquiabiertos a nuestros nuevos visitantes. El calor de la selva y la brisa del mar creaban un ambiente que nunca antes habían experimentado. El pelaje de Alex, Nelman y Marty les picaba, como si trataran de adaptarse al calor del clima. La sangre se llenaba de oxígeno puro y la vitalidad se volvía más fuerte. Sus sentidos captaban toda clase de nuevas sensaciones, algunas no las entendían y otras los llenaban de gozo. Aunque estaban sedientos y hambrientos, se sentían como en casa.

Ahora, en su primera noche tratando de vivir en su nuevo hogar sin tener idea si era temporal o permanente; Alex, Gloria, Nelman y Marty sabían que juntos podrían sobrevivir, después de todo su amistad era especial.

Las sensaciones pronto llenaron su mente de nuevas ideas, el lado salvaje poco a poco empezaba a fluir. Sentían una libertad la cual no podía juzgarse, solo vivirse. Podían hacer lo que quisieran y disfrutar cosas nuevas, total, estaban en territorio salvaje, no había reglas por las cuales molestarse.

Relajación, calor tropical, arena y una fogata. Gloria siendo la única hembra experimentaba otro tipo de sensación que al principio no comprendía, tenía ganas de expresarse de una manera que sus amigos machos la verían de una forma muy extraña. Tuvo que aguantarse y calmarse ya que no era el momento.

Alex experimentó otro tipo de sensaciones, una era de un dominio salvaje por los demás y la otra era por los nuevos olores que experimentaba en sus amigos. Un carnívoro conviviendo a lado de tres manjares a los que consideraba amigos sería normal en el zoológico, pero aquí el instinto poco a poco ganaría terreno en la mente del león. Se sentía atraído hacia ellos por un olor que no entendía conscientemente, especialmente de Gloria y Marty, que deseaba sentir más fuerte su aroma.

Nelman como era su costumbre, las nuevas sensaciones le aterraban. Aunque solo por un momento, dejó de pensar en sus temores y enfocarse en el ambiente tan singular que lo relajaba como nunca antes en la vida.

¿Qué era de Marty? Pues él estaba feliz, un sueño cumplido de una forma tan inesperada era motivo de una celebración absoluta. El también captaba nuevos olores, no podía evitar sentirse excitado. Tal vez por miedo o por otra la razón, no entendía la razón de estar tan ansioso y activo.

Los tres machos percibían el olor que emanaba la hembra. Sin pensarlo, estaban más cerca de Gloria y la trataban ligeramente mejor, como si ansiaran algo de ella. Era el olor a hembra, posiblemente en celo, jamás lo habían experimentado de una manera tan intensa. El subconsciente estaba haciendo de las suyas sin que pudieran evitar.

Claro que jamás se atreverían a coquetearle, besarla o intentar propasarse con su única amiga. Para su especie, Gloria era una hipopótamo muy atractiva. Ese hocico ancho y largo, patas cortas, panza redonda, caderas regordetas y un trasero inflado. Siendo todos de especies distintas sería muy raro que uno de ellos quisiera conquistarla o aparearse con ella (excepto Nelman, pero era tan tímido y torpe que ni siquiera lo intentaría). Esta noche sería solamente una noche especial donde contemplarían las estrellas y nada más… hasta que Marty trajo el postre: bayas de color purpura que encontró en un árbol cercano a la playa.

Nadie se cuestionó y todos comieron, hasta Alex que siendo carnívoro las aceptó porque tenía mucha hambre. Unas cuantas bayas no serían tan malas como una brocheta de alga.

Su sabor agridulce y su textura suave deleitaron a los animales, y todas las bayas que Marty trajo se agotaron en menos de un minuto. Ignorantes del mundo salvaje, sin prevenir riesgo alguno, se dieron cuenta que ingirieron un fruto tóxico. Afortunadamente tuvieron suerte, porque sus cuerpos grandes controlaron mejor el veneno, solo que los dejaría un poco drogados y sin sus frenos mentales para evitar hacer locuras.

Pronto empezaron a decir estupideces, a bailar en forma ridícula y a desvariar sobre el sentido de la vida. Riendo y hablando sin un fin productivo. Estaban demasiado drogados como para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

_"¿Creen que soy sexy? Porque en el zoológico muchos animales no me querían por ser gorda_". Gloria dijo esto, tal vez porque en el fondo se sentía insegura de sí misma. Sus amigos le contestaron rápidamente, cada uno sin pensar.

"_Yo te amo_". Nelman le dijo la verdad, ahora no tenía secretos ni temores que lo aquejaran. Gloria se sonrojó un poco.

"_Pues si fueras de una especie más cercana serías una excelente pareja_", Marty se lo dijo bromeando.

Alex fue más lejos y dijo: "_La Verdad, ahora mismo me pareces tan atractiva que me gustaría comerte a besos_".

Su respuesta desquició a todos con largas carcajadas. Marty siguiendo el ambiente de burla, empujó al león cerca de la hipopótamo para que cumpliera sus palabras, lo llamaría por mucho tiempo "mono oloroso" si se retractaba. Alex, dejándose llevar por el reto y el impulso lo hizo, le dio un lametón en la mejilla de Gloria. La hipopótamo suspiró casi gritando y sus ojos se elevaron al cielo. La piel arrugada y húmeda de Gloria hizo contacto con la lengua cálida y rasposa de Alex. Ambos sintieron sus olores. Alex probó su sabor, le gustó experimentarlo y como ya estaba cerca decidió darle otro lengüetazo, más lento y más cercano al cuello.

Gloria quiso protestar, tratando de quitarse al león de encima. No pudo hacerlo, porque su piel ansiaba que la lengua continuara su trabajo. Un placer nunca antes experimentado le exigía continuar y disfrutar. Nelman que quedó con la boca abierta, sin dejar de mirarlos, no sabía qué hacer. A Marty le gustó lo que sus amigos hacían, y el instinto de macho le nubló la cabeza cuando Alex expresó con una voz muy suave que si quería probar también a Gloria porque sabía muy bien.

Marty galopó del otro lado de Gloria y puso su lengua larga en la piel de la hipoótamo sin su consentimiento, ella dejó de importarle el atrevimiento cuando sintió la segunda lengua saboreando otra sección de su cuello. Una sensación temblorosa recorrió su espina y llegó hasta su parte femenina, el cuerpo de Gloria se estaba preparando para copular. Su vulva descontrolada secretando fluidos y el olor que los acompañaba volvieron locos a los machos que la empezaron a lamer con más salvajismo, bajando lentamente a sus brazos y panza, disfrutando el sabor increíble de una hembra dispuesta.

Nelman se aproximó, tambaleándose porque estaba mareado debido al grado de intoxicación. Gloria lo tomó de su pequeña cabeza y acercó su hocico al suyo, dándole un beso que a Nelman lo puso tan feliz que rápidamente llegó al orgasmo. La jirafa metió su lengua hasta la garganta de Gloria y ella lamió sus labios, sus dientes y sus cachetes. Nelman dejó su leche de jirafa esparcida en la arena. Cayó sonriente en la arena, tratando de volver a incorporarse y volver a repetir tan suculenta sensación.

Marty y Alex seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Gloria a través de sus lenguas, cada lamida sabía a una pizca de sudor, arena de mar y esencia de hipopótamo. Los tres suspiraban con el contacto de su carne cálida y deseosa de más. Fue el león que llevó el juego al siguiente nivel, su lengua bajó hasta las piernas traseras de Gloria y lamió los líquidos libidinosos de su vulva. Gloria cayó rendida a la sensación, gimiendo como nunca antes en su vida. Su cuerpo se retorcía por el nivel de placer, mientras la lengua de Alex entrada en su espacio más privado de su ser.

"_Basta de juegos de niños, quiero que me monten_". Gloria se puso en cuatro patas, elevando ese norme trasero y mostrando su entrada de hembra en celo, hincada, mojada y rosada. Marty sonriente y con su miembro equino erecto, se estaba preparando para penetrar profundamente a su amiga cuando Alex lo alejó de forma algo brusca.

"_¡Esta es mi presa y voy a disfrutarla!_". Alex ya no se preocupó en lamer, su cuerpo ansiaba pasar a otro nivel, solo pensaba en montar a la gordita. Marty quiso protestar, él también quería sentir el interior de esta hembra caliente.

"_Marty. Tú ven a mi boca. Quiero saborear tu definición de macho_". La propuesta no estaba tan mal, así que Marty se colocó frente a la hipopótamo. El rostro de Gloria estaba frente a una gran verga de cebra. Deseosa de saborear a una especie diferente, abrió el hocico y Marty por instinto posicionó su verga frente al hocico de su amiga que lo primero que hizo fue lamer la punta. Marty ahora era que estaba gimiendo.

Alex, con su pene gatuno rosado al aire, se relamía los labios al presenciar el banquete que ahora iba a devorarse. Una hembra en cuatro patas, lista para ser penetrada. Con esas enormes masas de carne y grasa como nalgas que al abrirlas mostraban el premio mayor. Alex, con toda la brusquedad del mundo, abrió ese par de glúteos y puso su pene en la entrada de la vagina, la metió de un solo movimiento.

Gloría gritó, una sensación desagradable recorrió sus paredes vaginales muy rápidamente, seguido de un dolor que la hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Eran las pequeñas puntas en el pene del félido quien cegado por la excitación ya no pensaba en el bienestar de Gloria, solo le importaba darle gusto a su propio placer. La sensación desagradable lentamente se convirtió en una placentera. Gloria estaba disfrutando que alguien en su retaguardia entrada a su vagina, mientras adelante alguien dejara que le lamiera el pene.

Marty se estaba estimulando con la imagen que tenía frente a él; la pelvis de Alex chocando con las carnosas nalgas de Gloria, sus zarpas tomándola de la cintura para evitar que la unión genital se rompiese, la enculaba salvaje y sin delicadeza. Alentado por el instinto de macho, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y metió toda su enorme y larga verga en el hocico de Gloria. La sensación no tuvo comparación, el calor combinado con la saliva y las contracciones de la garganta tenían un efecto deleitante en el pene de Marty que la volvió a sacar y a meter de golpe solo para volver a repetirla. Gloria al principio no quería todo el miembro de Marty entrando hasta su garganta, ella solo quería lamer, su hocico no era una segunda vagina. Marty tenía la virilidad demasiado grande que llegaba a asfixiar a su amiga cuando la introducía hasta el fondo. Como sujetaba con sus patas la cabeza de Gloria, ella no podía hacer mucho para detenerlo. Lo soportó porque le gustaba el sabor del líquido pre-seminal que Marty dejaba dentro de su hocico. Estaban tan embriagados en el sexo que al final aceptó cualquier tipo de movimiento de sus amigos, con tal que la hicieran llegar al clímax. Apretaba las nalgas para que Alex tuviera más presión en su pene, también las movía rítmicamente para que su vagina sintiera la presencia del visitante en todos los rincones. Cuando Marty metía todo su pene en su hocico y la obligaba a tragar lo más que pudiera, aprovechaba para lamerle los testículos.

Marty, casi en el punto máximo de un orgasmo legendario, hizo algo desprevenido que Alex no pudo prever. Se acercó lo más que pudo al hocico del león y lo besó apasionadamente. Alex cerró los ojos y el beso continuó sin fecha de vencimiento. Sus lenguas jugaban en sus hocicos y su saliva se mezclaba sin que nadie protestara.

Los tres animales unidos, por fin llegaron al punto máximo de su placer. Alex no pudo resistir más y eyaculó adentro de Gloria. Semen de león salvaje en la vagina de una hipopótamo, y aunque sonara extraño nadie más estaba en la playa más que ellos, nadie los podría juzgar. Alex se quedó por un momento con su pene en el interior, ronroneando como gatito, aun besando a su amigo Marty que tampoco resistió más y con todo su pene adentro del hocico de la hembra, se descargó con chorros abundantes de semen. Gloria no pudo tragarlo todo y mucha de la semilla se derramó fuera de su hocico.

Los tres quedaron atontados en la arena, sonrientes por el placer que se dieron mutuamente. Nelman fue el único que se quedó con ganas e intentó volver a besar a Gloria. Su petición fue rechazada, Gloria ya estaba demasiado cansada como para una sesión más.

El agua de mar limpió la escena del crimen y sus cuerpos también. Todo rastro de acto sexual que tuvieron aquellos amigos quedó como simple espuma de mar que se perdió en cuestión de segundos. Al final se quedaron dormidos los cuatro juntos uno del otro, usando un tronco seco como almohada. Bajo las cientos de estrellas y a lado de una fogata que duró en el transcurso de la oscuridad, su primera noche en Madagascar fue la mejor de todas. A la mañana siguiente no recordarían lo que ocurrió y no era importante, porque tendrían nuevos problemas que solucionar.

* * *

><p>No hay demás anotaciones, es solo una única historia.<p> 


End file.
